


Ribbon

by Stareena



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Word Prompts, Tumblr Prompt, ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is home from a hunt and is pleasantly surprised to find a certain hot Archangel in his bed. Seeing his exhaustion, Gabriel decides to take care of him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbon

Dragging his tired body down the hall of the bunker, Sam mumbled his goodnights to Dean and Cas. Vamps always took it out of him and all he could think of was a hot shower and his bed. Caked in a layer of blood and grime, he was surprised Dean drove them home instead of getting a hotel room to at least shower and clean up. Sam suspected it had something to do with a certain angel still on the mend, back at the bunker.

Opening his door, Sam froze. Even in the dark of his room, lit only by the hallway lights he could see the outline of someone on the bed. Hand immediately on his gun, Sam dropped his duffle bag and pointed the gun at the bed.

“Who the hell are you?” He growled.

A pregnant pause was felt before there was an audible snap. The lights flicked on, startling Sam. Blinking away the light-blindness he focused on the person on the bed. His gun lowered slowly as he continued blinking.

“How you doin’ kiddo?” Gabriel was reclined on the bed, dressed in a pair of gold silk boxers, holding a glass of champagne and sporting a large grin on his face.

“Gabriel?” Sam stood dumbfounded, “I thought that you were going to be in Heaven, cleaning things up. ‘for awhile’.” He made finger quotes.

Jesus, he’d been around Cas too long.

“You complaining?” Gabriel grinned.

“No.” He tucked the gun in his waistband, checking the hallway before closing the door, “I’m just surprised. How long have you been back?”

“Taking a vacation from work. I can hang for two days, Sammich, unless you’re on a case?” He eyed the duffle before running his vision up the long lines of his boyfriend. Sam shivered.

“Just finished one, actually.” Sam rubbed his face, smelling himself as his arm came near his face, “And I need a shower.”

“What you need is a little G.I.R. & R.” Sam tilted his head at the Archangel, “Gabriel Initiated Rest and Relaxation.” Another snap had Sam out of his clothes, clean and into some fresh boxer briefs. The angel took a long sip of his champagne.

“Gabe…”

“Bed, now, on your stomach.” Gabriel sat up setting his glass down.

“I really am exhausted…”

“I know, which is why I plan to take care of you tonight before you get some rest.” Gabriel watched him, one eyebrow quirked up.

Sighing, Sam shuffled over to the bed and laid as he was told. Instantly, he felt Gabriel move to sit on his legs. He heard a snap, which made him flinch. Another sigh escaped his lips as he waited for what Gabriel was planning to do to him. Surprisingly he felt Gabriel’s hands, now coated in presumably oil or lotion, move across his back as he started massaging Sam’s back.  

“Tonight, let me take care of you. You’re too exhausted to be of much use to me anyway.”

“Fuck you.” Sam snipped without much venom behind it, earning him a chuckle from the angel.

“As I was saying, you won’t be up for celebrating tonight, you’re far too tired. So we will celebrate tomorrow instead.”

“Celebrate?” Sam lifted up his head, turning to look back at Gabriel.

“Aww I’m hurt, Sambini, don’t you remember what today is?”

Sam blinked and nodded, smiling lazily. Gabriel leaned forward, pressing his torso into Sam’s back, “Tomorrow we can celebrate and then I can unwrap you.” Sam’s face furrowed for a moment before he heard a snap and felt movement on his nether region. Jumping slightly he blinked as he tensed his whole body. Gabriel chuckled again, “Just adding some ribbon to my present.” Gabriel pressed a kiss into his neck, “Relax Moose, I got you.”

Sam chuckled at first before the vision of a bow around his dick made him outright laugh.

“Better than a dick in the box, I suppose.” Sam settled back into the massage.

“That can be arranged.” Gabriel resumed his massage, working out the little kinks he knew his hunter had all over his body. Soon, he heard the deeper, even breathing of his Sam sleeping soundly. Smiling at the back of his head, Gabriel slid off the bed and stood up. Looking around the room, he decided that he would clean up Sam’s clothes and room while he slept, then he’d decorate. Finished with a few snaps, and after redoing the decorations a few times, Gabriel crawled into bed next to Sam, wrapping his arms around his moose. Nuzzling into his long tresses, Gabriel breathed in deeply his scent and sighed contentedly. Sam shifted in his sleep, a smile on his face.

“Happy anniversary baby.” Gabriel whispered before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com


End file.
